Out of Mind Part 3
Les traduction proposées ci-dessous ont été produite sur Halo Waypoint, veuillez ne pas les modifier. Merci de votre compréhension. Troisième partie Credits come in over shots of a city, which later pan down to reveal someone at a door Commercial District. Tex comes up behind the guy at the door and points her gun at him TEX : en : Alright freeze! fr : Fini de rigoler, haut les mains. YORK : en : Oh... Sorry officer, I uh, lost my keys to my shop here an I was, trying to figure out a way to, you know um... fr : Oh. Désolé, monsieur l’agent. J’ai, euh, perdu les clés de ma boutique et je cherchais un moyen de, euh, vous savez… TEX : en : You never were a very good liar York. fr : Tu n’as jamais su mentir, York. YORK : en : York, haven't been called York in a really long time. Hello Allison. fr : York ? Ça fait un moment qu’on ne m’avait pas appelé comme ça. Bonjour, Alison. TEX : en : I haven't been called Allison in a really long time. You down to petty theft now York? Seems like a waste of your talents. fr : Ça fait un moment qu’on ne m’avait pas appelée Alison. Alors tu en es rendu à des cambriolages à la petite semaine ? Quel gâchis de talent. YORK : en : Hey, whatever pays the rent. There's not much call for a former infiltration specialist these days. fr : Il faut ce qu’il faut. Et il n’y a pas tellement de boulot pour un ancien spécialiste en infiltration, ces jours-ci. TEX : en : I think that's about to change. There's a place I need to get in to and they don't want me to get in to it. fr : Ça pourrait bien changer. Je dois entrer quelque part où on ne veut pas que j’entre. YORK : en : You know, they never do? What do you think D, should we trust her? fr : Ah, c’est toujours comme ça. Tu en penses quoi, D ? On peut lui faire confiance ? A glowing green little man pops up next to his shoulder DELTA : en : Hmm, that depends. Is he still with her? fr : Euh, ça dépend. Il est toujours en elle ? TEX : en : What the, you still have yours!? fr : Mais c’est quoi ce… Tu as toujours le tien ? DELTA : en : (changing colours to ...salmon, I guess) Alarm, threat level raised. 71% chance of violent outcome. fr : Alarme, élévation du niveau de menace, 71 % de chance d’une issue violente. YORK : en : Okay, take it easy. fr : Bon… On se détend. DELTA : en : (returning to green) Chance of defeating Agent Texas in combat is extremely unlikely. fr : Chances de battre l’agent Omega Texas au combat : extrêmement faibles. TEX : en : What's going on here? fr : Qu’est-ce qui se passe, là ? YORK : en : Thank you D. Look, put the weapon down Tex. Delta's not a threat to anyone, never was. You know, if anyone should be nervous about onboard passengers around here it should be me. fr : Merci, D. Bon, baisse ton arme, Tex. Delta n’est une menace pour personne. Ça n’a jamais été le cas, d’ailleurs. Tu sais, s’il y a quelqu’un qui devrait se méfier d’un passager embarqué, c’est bien moi. TEX : en : Well don't be nervous. Omega's gone. fr : Alors ne t’inquiète pas. Omega est parti. DELTA : en : Chance of defeating Agent Texas: still very unlikely. fr : Chances de battre l’agent Texas : toujours extrêmement faibles. YORK : en : Okhay, I get it. Thank you, retire now. fr : Bon, ça va, j’ai compris. Merci, ferme-toi maintenant. DELTA : en : Executing. (shuts off) fr : Exécution en cours. YORK : en : Let's go inside. fr : Entrons, tu veux bien ? Slowly cut to York and Tex inside an arbitrary building, as is their way TEX : en : Nice place, you furnish it yourself? fr : Sympa l’appart. Tu as fait la déco tout seul ? YORK : en : Actually, I had an interior decorator help me. ...She's dead now. Look, Tex, are you absolutely sure he's not anywhere in that head of yours? fr : En fait, j’avais embauché une décoratrice d’intérieur. Mais elle est morte. Bon, Tex, tu es vraiment certaine qu’il n’est plus dans un coin de ta tête ? TEX : en : Omega's gone. That's why I'm here. fr : Omega est parti. C’est pour ça que je suis ici. YORK : en : Oh. Let me guess: he's gone, but that's not good enough. You wanna kill him too. fr : Ah. Laisse-moi deviner : il est parti, mais ça ne suffit pas. Maintenant, tu veux aussi le tuer. TEX : en : He spent a lot of time in my head, York. You know what it's like: whatever they think, we think. Whatever we know, they know. fr : Il a passé pas mal de temps dans ma tête, York. Tu sais comment ça se passe : ce qu’ils pensent, on y pense aussi. Ce qu’on sait, ils le savent aussi. YORK : en : Hyheah, I'm familiar. Remember all Reggie's dumb knock-knock jokes? fr : Ouais, je sais. Tu te souviens des blagues à deux balles de Reggie, « Toc, toc, qui est là ? » TEX : en : York, this is serious. Omega wants to do a lot of bad things. I already know where he is, I just need your help to get in. fr : York, je suis sérieuse. Omega a des plans machiavéliques. Je sais déjà où il se cache, j’ai juste besoin de ton aide pour entrer. YORK : en : Why? fr : Pourquoi ? TEX : en : He's not alone. Wyoming. fr : Il n’est pas seul. Wyoming est avec lui. YORK : en : Uhh, speak of the devil. Okay, let's say I do this. What's in it for me? fr : Quand on parle du loup… Bon, admettons que je t’aide. J’y gagne quoi ? TEX : en : Payback. How's the vision in your eye? fr : Ta vengeance. Comment va ton œil ? YORK : en : Still blurry... Hurts when I read. fr : Je vois toujours flou. Ça fait mal quand je lis. TEX : en : Well then, how 'bout a little revenge? fr : Bon, et ça ne te dirait pas de te venger ? YORK : en : You know, technically, you're the reason I have one bad eye. fr : Tu sais, techniquement, c’est à cause de toi si j’ai un œil qui flanche. TEX : en : No, technically I'm the reason you still have one good eye. fr : Non, techniquement, c’est grâce à moi qu’il te reste un œil en bonne santé. YORK : en : Hhhh, whaddaya think, D? fr : Tu en penses quoi, D ? DELTA : en : (reappearing) Agent Texas poses a serious risk to any mission. The spontaneous ejection of A.I. can be catastrophic to the psyche of an agent. fr : L’agent Texas pose un risque sérieux à n’importe quelle mission. L’éjection spontanée d’une IA peut causer des dommages psychiques catastrophiques chez un agent. YORK : en : She seems okay to me. fr : Elle m’a l’air d’aller bien. DELTA : en : May I remind you what happened when Program Gamma removed itself from Agent Wyoming. fr : Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s’est passé quand le programme Gamma s’est désinstallé de l’agent Wyoming ? YORK : en : That won't be necessary, D. Look, what's your recommendation? We in or we out? fr : Pas la peine, D. Bon, qu’est-ce que tu recommandes ? On y va, ou pas ? DELTA : en : Tactical Matrix is incalculable. Outcome is uncertain. Chance of success is unknown. But, a little payback would be nice. fr : Matrice tactique : incalculable. Résultat : incertain. Chances de succès : inconnues. Mais une petite vengeance, ça ne ferait pas de mal. YORK : en : We're in. fr : OK, on est partis. Accès aux autres épisodes